A Waiting Game
by shinelikegold
Summary: Harry has a lot to think about, and the war playing on his mind isn't helping at all. Will the Trio stay strong and make it through the tough times? Harry/Ron/Hermione friendship. Review! :D
1. Stand By You

**A Waiting Game**

It was the early hours on a Saturday. It was dark and stormy outside, the stained-glass woman in the window looked like she was crying constantly as the rain slipped down her detailed image.

Harry was sat in the darkness of the common room, with only the glow of the fire for light. He hadn't slept for weeks, his sleep filled with unhappy memories and always ended with a jet of emerald green light, a scream and darkness.

Harry stared blankly into the fire, his heart pounding as he remembered the nightmare. It was deadly quiet except from the beating of rain onto the window and the hums of portraits in a deep sleep.

The only thing on Harry's tortured mind was _him._ Lord Voldemort. Only a year ago was he face-to-face with him and his snake-like image. Harry immediately felt a rush of anger fill him, only to be replaced with depression and need. The need to kill. The need to rid the wizarding world of the foul, sinful monster that was still standing, unknown to Harry how strong or weak he was.

The fire was weakening a little now, though it was a hypnotic sight in a moment of pure emotion. Harry heard footsteps walking down the stairs from the dormitories, and sunk as low as he could into his favourite armchair. _I want to be alone, please go away._

"Ron, are you sure he wasn't in bed?" a familar voice whispered.

"Yeah, It was empty and crumpled, he's not in bed Hermione" Ron replied in a whisper.

"Harry?" Hermione called out, in a worried tone.

"What?" He replied, angrily.

Harry stood up and turned around to his best friends. Hermione was pale and tired looking, her hair as bushy as ever, while Ron was sweaty and shaky and looked very much awake.

Hermione didn't speak, but walked over to Harry and wrapped her arms tightly around his body. Harry could hear her sobbing into his shoulder, and hugged her tighter.

"Hermione" Harry said, guilty.

"Harry, your really worrying me, please talk to us" Hermione choked, sobbing harder into his shoulder.

"You know we're here for you, always mate" Ron smiled slightly, and sat on the arm of the chair.

"I know" Harry said, shortly.

They sat in an unpleasant silence, Harry sat on the floor near the fire facing Ron and Hermione.

"I don't know what to do anymore" Harry frowned. "I know I need to get rid of the Horcruxes, but I don't know what they are, where they are or how to destroy them"

"I'll try and look them up, If I can" Hermione said, shaking.

"I very much doubt they'll be anywhere in Hogwarts, though" Ron said.

"They won't be" Harry muttered, the three of them going into another uncomfortable silence.

"Dumbledore never told you anything about them?" Hermione asked, desperately.

"Only the amount, which i've already told you" Harry moaned, knowing they weren't getting anywhere. "I'm not coming back next year"

"Neither are we" Ron snapped. "If you think we're going to leave you-"

"You're not coming with me" Harry felt the rush of anger and hopelessness come back.

"Oh yes we are" Hermione growled. "Don't you dare say we aren't, you need us"

Harry fell silent, eyeing both of them. He knew they weren't going to back down, and simply said "Ok."

"We're going home today, so I'll look out for as much as I can on Horcruxes" Hermione said, proudly.

"And I'll do my best to do... something" Ron frowned.

"Just find a way of us all getting out of the Burrow without being caught by your mother" Harry smiled half-heartedly.

"Ok" Ron smiled, knowing that he finally was worthy of something.

"It's just the fact that it'll be a very long time to get all the Horcruxes" Harry thought out loud.

"Yes, and by then who knows how many people will be..." Hermione cut off, her eyes filled with tears.

Harry sat inbetween them both and put his arms round them. "We have to lose something to be able to win"

"I-I know H-Harry..." Hermione hiccoughed. "B-But we need t-to keep p-people a-alive!"

"And we will"

"B-But-"

"We can't do everything at once, it'll take time" Harry said, firmly.

Hermione nodded and walked off to bed, along with Ron, leaving Harry alone again.

_It's just a waiting game..._

**Well, I'm pretty proud of that, though it is slightly depressing. What do you think? That Review button is put there for a reason, so please use it :D thankyou x**


	2. Leaving or Not?

**A Waiting Game**

**Chapter 2 - Leaving or Not?**

A week passed fairly quickly - to Harry's surprise - when he returned back to the Dursleys. Though it was the usual growl, order and blanking he was used to, it didn't seem as though the Dursleys meant any of it.

Harry was in his room on a very humid Saturday evening, looking out of the window and scanning Privet Drive and the corner of Magnolia Crescent for any sign of magical activity, though he had no luck and decided to head downstairs.

"Boy, come in here!" his uncle shouted from behind the living room door. "Quick!"

"Coming" Harry shouted, and shuffled slowly towards the door and opened it reluctantly.

"Sit!" Uncle Vernon hissed, indicating the puffy armchair beside the fireplace.

Harry sat down cozily, ignoring Aunt Petunia's wincing at how relaxed he looked, though Harry was far from relaxed.

"Yes?" He said.

"Don't take that tone-" Aunt Petunia started, but fell silent when Uncle Vernon waved his hand.

"I don't understand why some of _your lot_ are coming to take us away!" he growled, but Harry laughed.

"Yeah, If you listened to me the day I came back, you would know what Its about!" Harry smirked.

"I _do_ know what its about, Boy, I just don't understand why!" Uncle Verson snapped.

"It's because Voldemort will come here first for me, but you won't be here, and neither will I, Happy?"

"No, I'm not happy, I don't believe you... we arent going!"

Harry raised his eyebrows at this, it was now the fifth time in a week his Uncle had changed his mind about leaving, but Harry found it rather funny how selfish he was being towards his family.

"What a surprise" Harry said, sarcastically. "So your staying put, are you?"

"Yes we are, don't try to stop us!" Uncle Vernon said, pompously, as though he thought he'd won.

"Ok, suit yourself" Harry got up and headed for the door but turned around with a smirk and his face. "Don't be surprised if Voldemort knocks on the door and decides to kill you."

The Dursleys eyes widened in fear, but before they could argue, Harry left to go back upstairs to his room.

"Hedwig, what in Merlin's name was I brought up by?" Harry snorted, stroking his owl lovingly.

Harry looked around his bedroom, which was littered with sweets from Honeydukes, torn parchment and clothes he hadn't worn in over a year, but smiled.

"I can't believe i'm going to leave this place forever" he chirped to Hedwig, who hooted softly in reply.

Harry looked at his watch, and realised it was pretty late and decided to turn in.

"Goodnight Hedwig" Harry grinned as she hooted sleepily.

He closed his eyes, and let thoughts of leaving the Dursleys for good flood his mind, and drifted off into the best sleep he had had in a very long time.


End file.
